Various release devices are utilized in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire the arrow. Many of these devices include mechanical grippers which engage the bowstring directly, or which engage nock elements mounted on the bowstring. Other devices use rope looped about the bowstring as the release mechanism.
It is also known to use wrist straps connected to the release devices to enhance control and accuracy of the release device. Examples of such wrist straps may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,508; 4,981,128; 4,791,908; and 4,509,497.